


Mara's Conscience

by Uxis



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Possible violence, Slow Build, definite swearing, mentions of abuse, might not have that much romance, sexism on occasion, they get along about as well as several honey badgers in a beehive, we shall see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uxis/pseuds/Uxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last place she wanted to end up. This is the last position she ever thought she would end up in. Aia would gladly get rid of all of them if there wasn't so many of them, the assholes... </p>
<p>It's more then that, though. The more time she spends reluctantly protecting them, the more she knows she's going to change for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh My God (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first fic at least, but it's my first time actually trying to write something decent (and of multiple chapters). Hope you like whats-her-face and those other assholes, since that's sort of what you're reading about.

_Oh my god._

 

“Oh my god,” Aia pointed to all the empty food trays and various other articles of garbage lounging around her apartment, as if someone was actually watching her being an idiot. “What is this shit? Why is it here?”

To anyone who may have been observing the situation, it was obvious that she was the one that left her mess where she was currently residing. Never one to be neat, but even her lack of cleanliness had to end somewhere, right?

Right.

But also wrong.

 Aia looked over the trash-heap that was her apartment for a few minutes, her landlady was going to beat her ass at some point, she was sure. However she had some options here, she could clean up the mess and have a better life in general, or she could leave to go to work right now (seeing as she was already late) and learn to suffer another day.

The land lady would have to beat her ass later. Taking one last look at her home past the garbage, the kitchen area settled neatly in the corner, the appliances she was positive were a white colour at some point from before she first moved in, the semi-lumpy couch in that god-awful green shade she hated in the other corner opposite while facing the TV (that she didn’t even use), the broad window with the lofty curtains providing an excellent view of the brown building beside hers. The tiny closet, the tiny cot, the ugly bathroom that she couldn’t see from where she was standing, and the only other room in a place she called her own. Sarah hated this shit-hole with good reason, it seemed.

Nearly ripping her coat off the hook beside her front door not bothering to spend another second there, she left.

* * *

 

Aia could say what she wanted about where she lived, but it wasn’t important. What was important was her work, not conventional by any means. Her job was very much a part of who she was, which isn’t very extraordinary, perhaps a better way to put it is that her job was very much a part of what she was. If you asked her directly, she would say you were being rude and introduce your face to the floor. But even if she was willing to explain it, she couldn’t. It’s not like what she was had an exact name to begin with. Sarah just was, just as others like her were. She knew others, she could tell them apart from her when she crossed the street, or went shopping, and she knew they knew about her as well. It would be at this point in her explanation that she would apologize for being so cryptic, but it was hard to explain.

 

* * *

 

It was cold when I left. Winter was almost upon us, I guess. It didn’t help that it was night. I tugged my jacket around myself as I made my way across the street. I would try to zip it up, but it was a bit too small for me, one of the many benefits of a heavier build. I could feel myself rolling my eyes at myself as I reached the bus stop, trying to decide if sitting down was worth getting my ass wet on the seat there. I decided that it didn’t matter, so down my ass went.

As much as I looked like a total asshole right now, I liked to think of myself as a nice person. I did what a lot of people just didn’t have the power to do. I fixed the problems that no one else could, and I got people out of situations they couldn’t themselves. You could say that I’m kind of like a social worker, but I didn’t have a degree, and I’m not sure those guys “dealt with” the problematic people in someone’s life the same way, at least I hoped not.

The bus finally came around and stopped to let me on, I breathed deeply and closed my eyes, ignoring the bus driver asking if I was going to get on or not. When I opened them again, I was on the back of the bus, but no one noticed. That was probably a good thing, I nearly collapsed in the back row. It always takes a lot out of me to do that, but Gi said it would get easier with practice.

Since I was already lying down, I let myself take a doze or two. The time seemed to move like honey as I listened to the sound of the buss engine as it started and stopped as we passed by scenery less and less familiar to me. I smiled at the bus driver’s expression as I go off.

      _I was a good person right?_

I winced as I walked down the empty road, I didn’t have time to think like that. I had a job to do.

                I mean, sure I “got rid of” a few people, but it’s not like anyone would bat an eye when they were gone, right?

I remembered one time when I saw a grown man cry because he never knew what a parent’s love was. He never knew it.

I decided I had better kick up the pace, this night was getting to me. I could see the lone house on the edge of town now, I was almost done. I made sure that little girl was in a safe place, someone else was giving her a childhood and a chance now.

                _It’s not like I’m like them at all, right? I’m not human, **right?**_

Getting in was simple, I was less tired now, so I pulled that same old trick I used on the bus, only getting a little bit dizzy this time. I could hear him thrashing around in his bed, sounds like he was already having a bad time of it. That made me smile. That was good, I wanted him to have a bad time.

Unfortunately, my smile didn’t stay. I heard him thrashing harder then what was probably normal for sleep. I began to walk quickly towards the bedroom, where I could clearly hear the sounds of a struggle. There was grunting and heavy footsteps paired with the movement of the sheets. I put my ear up to the door, debating if it would be a bad idea to stroll on with my original plan.

There was a loud gasp, and most of the previous noise stopped as something slumped to the floor. This was not going the way I wanted it to at all, and that never sits well with me.

Now or never, I decided to get it over with and figure out what was going on. Giving the victor no time to escape, I whipped the door open. I was met with a sight that would make most feel like up-chucking their breakfast, but I was more focused on the _thing_ covered in blood just as shocked to see me there as I was to see it. It didn’t take long for me to form a scowl. I was fucking angry now.

_“Oh my god….”_

Not this asshole again…

 


	2. Non-Eyes and Fine Propositions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Aia finds an old enemy, and proceeds to NOT beat the ever-loving shit out of IT, or is it IT that finds her and proceed NOT to beat the ever-loving shit out of HER?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at all this love and it's only been like a month 8U. Enjoy more of these assholey-o's.

“….”

 

“….”

 

This had to be the stare-down of the century, this…. whatever he was, and me…. whatever I was.

 

“….”

 

“….”

 

“... Stop staring at me with your non-eyes please.”

 

“…. Fuck you.”

 

Well it seemed like someone was a sore loser, but I’m one to talk. I’m still pissed that it took away that kill from me, not shocking, considering that we were still in the same situation we found each other in. It had no idea how long I’ve been planning this, how long I was waiting to take this man’s life for just purposes.

 

 

THIS-

 

This…. This complete…. Idiot… toodles on in for a midnight snack and fucks-over months of watching, observing, understanding, learning, plotting, scheduling and just-

 

I couldn’t afford to lose my cool there, I was nowhere near as skilled as it was. I had to keep it down as much as I could, or things would get ugly for everyone.

 

He shifted his scalpel back into the front pocket of his hoodie, it’s not like he had to worry about stains, seeing as it was black, or a dark gray or something. I didn’t care, I was pissed. I saw its smirk on its smug prick face before it lowered the mask it had. It was probably for the best, I didn’t want to look at its deformed face anyway.

 

“You knew I was going to kill him.” It was obvious to any dense motherfucker, it did this on purpose. It didn’t say anything, but the small gravelly chuckle it gave me was all the proof I needed. I could feel more anger rising in my chest, I folded my arms as if that would help keep my temper under control. “What exactly is your problem? What do you want from me? Attention?” It tilted its head, as if pondering what I just said.

 

Its further refusal to speak pissed me off more, so I decided to play it dangerous. I deliberately glanced at his feet and let my gaze travel back up to his eyes in a skeptical manner, shamelessly pretending to check out it's... assets. “… You don’t want any sex, do you? Because that’s gross. You’re gross.”

 

That got a little more of a reaction out of it, and I was happy to see Its head snapping up as it let out a protesting grunt before speaking. Despite everything, that made me grin.

 

“… No. I would be fine with your liver… kidneys…. Lungs….”

 

 _That_ was gross.

 

I took a step back, thoroughly creeped-out. “What the fuck?” I saw its shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Was there anything this guy did that wasn’t quiet? It bothered me a lot more than it should have.

 

“You are right, you’re not really my preference.”

 

 ....

 

That was well played.

 

But I had about enough of this fucker.

 

Taking the closest item from beside me (it happened to be a floor lamp), I tossed it as hard as I could at that ass-hat. As completely expected, it dodged, and the lamp sailed harmlessly through the air before hitting the opposing wall, breaking beyond repair and leaving a small hole.

By the time I recovered from my slight tantrum, the thing was gone.

 

I let out an annoyed sigh as I observe the open window, placing my hands on my hips. I had to wonder if it really did ruin my plans intentionally, it’s not like those things to be organized. That’s _my_ job.

 

 The smell of blood wafted up my nose, pulling me back to the situation. I made a face at the corpse at my feet, and proceeded to kick it away with my shoe, which was now covered in blood. Cursing, I pulled off my shoe. I wasn’t keen on the idea of tracking bloody footprints through the house, the less evidence, the better and all that. It was about time I left this mess anyways.

 

**_I’m not human, but I’m better than those other things, right?_ **

 

This situation was really getting to me…

* * *

 

 

The thing in the mask made his way quickly to the nearest cover of trees after escaping the angry harlot.

 

It was interesting, seeing her again. He had not planned that encounter, despite what he had said. However, there was a certain pleasure he gained from seeing her angry like that, as long as he didn’t go too far across the line, he would be fine. She had the potential powerful, but she was inexperienced and lacked in motivation. He knew he had that to his advantage.

 

He had almost made it his mission at one point to discover what she was, and discover it he did.

She was a idiot _._

Even after knowing that she was above humans, she chose to remain at their level. Even seeing how ugly they were both inside and out and having killed too many to count. Although when he got down to it, both her and humans were no better then he was. What did they have that he didn't?

No- He was more interested in what was _inside_ _her_. Would it kill him? Would they taste as divine as she smelt?

He could feel his mouth watering just thinking about it.

But he would have to hold back on his impulses, Jack remembered what had happened when he had first attempted to harvest her insides. They had both been badly wounded by the end and both sides had to submit. He could feel himself grin under his mask as he remembered a particularly nasty gash he had left on her thigh. 

It was certainly not the first time he had gotten into a scuffle with a non-human, but she still possessed such a common flaw in human nature that it almost made her powers go to waste. He had lost interest in her after that, there was nothing more to be gained from it and she would most likely kill him at some point if he was ever caught.

Jack stopped at the edge of a familiar forest and grimaced.

The tall man favoured these woods, and he would cause trouble that Jack wanted to avoid. He was not in the mood, but the daylight was fast approaching now and he had little choice but to take shelter here. He would just have to trust in chance.

He glanced around him to check his surroundings as he walked deeper into the wood. Finding a cave would be unlikely here, seeing as it was mostly flat ground, but at this point he would be content with an old hollow log, he would need something to protect his senses from the harshness of the day.

It was silent, aside from the distant cries of birds. Jack enjoyed birds, they were gentle and made sense to him. Their music was the few sounds that didn't hurt his ears. He could always pick the sound of them out of any place, no matter the background noise.

That was the reason why he froze and became very wary when the sound stopped as if on cue. 

Shit. He had been caught. He may as well get it over with.

He turned around and cocked his head, silently asking why his persuier approached him, although he was sure that they both knew what was going on here. One of his pets stood at his side, with his eyes glued to the tall man seeming to listen to an invisible voice that Jack couldn't hear. 

"The master asks what you are doing here"

Oh no, this is what Jack wanted to avoid, but he guessed that there wasn't any chance of running away at this point. He let out a grunt and made a slow gesture with his head to the sky, which was now noticeably lighter.

"Shelter."

"In his woods?"

Jack did not respond. He had wasted enough time talking with that bitch, there was no way he would speak until he found a place to rest. 

The tall man remained as stoic as ever as Jack felt his stare weighing down on him. Being shorter than average didn't appear to benefit him in this situation.

"You know the rules," the proxy made his presence known again, "fortunately, master has been seeking you out for a while. He asks me to convey to you that 'in any other instance, you would be dead'"

Jack nodded slowly, both in wariness and in processing what the tall man had said.

It was a little more than just _unusual._ The cannibal and other creatures like him would kill each other in a heartbeat if they knew they wouldn't be slaughtered themselves, it was rare for them to ever seek any form of companionship as a result, or perhaps it didn't matter to them either way. That only emphasized how odd this was, and it left Jack perplexed at what caused Slender to make an exception to this unwritten rule. 

He grunted in interest, a way of telling the other party that he was listening.

The hooded puppet was shifting impatiently in the cold weather as he waited for permission to tell Jack the news.

"Laughing Jack has been killed."

That was certainly a shock. He didn't feel any sorrow or loss for the obscure being, but there would be few that would attempt to kill the other Jack, and even less would even be remotely capable of doing so. 

The proxy continued without letting Jack process the information. "The death in itself is unimportant, what raises concern is the being that did it. There have been an alarming number of deaths among us as of late, the options are running thin." Hoodie swallowed in obvious fear. "We must cooperate or risk all of our heads. If you refuse, you can be sure you'll die at my hand after this conversation. The only chance you have is if you join me in my efforts."

There was a pause as Slender conveyed another message to his proxy.

"Master fears the Sentinels are hunting us."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't this exiting? What are sentinels? What do they want? What does Slender have planned? Why in gods name does it take me so long to update??? Find out most of these in the next chapter, "Members of Reluctance"! 
> 
> Since I almost never write fanfiction, and even less chapter fics, let me know if i messed up a thing! (I swear the flow is weird, is the flow of this chapter weird?? I might edit it later...)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! And thank you to my dear Beta, Raayner, for reading through my bull-shrimp when I am unable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sitting through that, I hope it wasn't too painful for you. ;) Leave a comment if you feel up to it, pretty please~. I found this awfully short, so I'll be focusing on making the actual chapters longer than this.


End file.
